yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Max Serizawa
"No You dont understand Pain brother.." tumblr_n40yt4z0tM1qmxe1vo3_500.gif First Name Jupiter 'Last Name' Serizawa 'IMVU Name' Jinzoningenju 'Nicknames' 'Age' 15 'Gender' (Male) 'Height' 5'7 'Weight' 145 'Blood type' n/a 'Behaviour/Personality' Zeus prefers to keep his distance from others, so he often comes across as aloof and elusive. He has a rather cynical and even misanthropic view of the world around him, often belittling and mocking humans and their emotions and the significance they place on friendship and life. And while he is relatively taciturn, he occasionally squabbles with and insults his brother and friends. One of his issues is he hates when people talks about his art it angers him and allows him to go into a blind rage. Apperance Zeus is regarded as a remarkably handsome and beautiful man with quirky long hair combed backward in a rough fashion. He wears a dark teal outfit, Fighting style Kickboxing: is a group of stand-up combat sports based on kicking and punching, historically developed from karate, Muay Thai and Western boxing. Kickboxing is practiced for self-defense, general fitness, or as a contact sport. Japanese kickboxing originates in the 1960s, with competitions held since then. American kickboxing originates in the 1970s and brought to prominence in September 1974 when the Professional Karate Association (PKA) held the first World Championships. Historically, kickboxing can be considered a hybrid martial art formed from the combination of elements of various traditional styles. This approach became increasingly popular since the 1970s, and since the 1990s, kickboxing has contributed to the emergence of mixed martial arts via further hybridization with ground fighting techniques from Brazilian jiu-jitsu and Folk wrestling. There is no single international governing body. International governing bodies include International Combat Organisation, World Association of Kickboxing Organizations, World Kickboxing Association, International Sport Karate Association, International Kickboxing Federation, World Sport Kickboxing Federation, among others. Consequently, there is no single kickboxing world championship, and champion titles are issued by individual promotions, such as K-1, Glory, SUPERKOMBAT, Lumpinee Boxing Stadium, among others. Bouts organized under different governing bodies apply different rules, such as allowing the use of knees or clinching, etc.With this style, The user possesses a completely unpredictable nature, rendering them immune to users of Combat Perception, Body Language Analysis and Adoptive Muscle Memory. Dbz.gif tumblr_mgqwag21i71rg6e6jo1_500.gif images (11.jpg Vegito_vs_super_buu.jpg Electricity Jupiter can create, shape and manipulate electricity, a form of energy resulting from the existence of charged particles (such as electrons or protons) which give the user control over electric fields, electric charges, electric currents, electronics, and electromagnetism. He can absorb electricity and utilize it in some way, such as enhancing their speed, converting the electrical energy into some other form of energy, using it to regenerate themselves, or as electrical ammo for their powers. Zeus can form armor around his body or a shape it from electricity for protection and physical boost, most commonly including raising their speed to inhuman levels. With training, the user could shape the armor into new forms for weapons, transportation, even constructs of the element. The user has control over the physical energy electricity and electromagnetism which has scientific properties that surpass it's previous nature. This power could be used to revive dead neurons, split elements into their original states and control charged particles such as electrons, protons, etc. Basically this is generation and manipulation of all electrical/electromagnetic phenomena in the universe. fff.gif tumblr_ndpmewgInr1sjwjofo1_500.gif laxus_dreyar___gif_by_godslayerr-d4moqq4.gif -Laxus-Dreyar-laxus-dreyar-37019885-500-281.gif Jupiters Capability Peak Human Durability:Users of this ability have a higher-level of denser/tougher bones and muscles than the average person; their durability are at the peak of human conditioning, which entails that users are capable of withstanding situations that the average person cannot. For example, they can take getting beaten by a thick wooden baseball bat and it would break, falling a couple of stories from a building, getting shot in non-fatal areas of the physical body, survive an entire building collapse, and possibly withstanding beatings from superhumans Peak Human Condition: The user's bodily functions are enhanced to the pinnacle of human conditioning; therefore, the user's strength, speed, stamina, senses, agility, reflexes, accuracy, longevity, durability, intelligence, healing time, flexibility and combat skills are greatly heightened,but without any superhuman degree. Peak Human Strength: Users are capable of lifting many times ones own body weight, which entails to doing the following actions: punching an enemy through a brick wall, breaking/bending steel cuffs or chains, bench-pressing above a 500kg/1000ibs level, and leg-pressing around 1130kg/2500ibs. Also, striking down doors with a single punch or kick, knocking out people with one offensive impact etc. It may be said that the user has the strength of 10 average men. Peak Human Agility: The user's agility is of a superior standard, even among gold-medal-winning athletes and other highly trained professionals in the field of athletics. An individual with this ability is able to climb the highest of buildings with no form of support and navigate any variety of obstacle courses with apparent ease and grace. Furthermore, users of this ability are capable of jumping up to 6.2meter/20 ft in a single bound and 3.2meter/10 feet without a starting run-up. In general, a user possessing Peak Human Agility can always accurately coordinate his or her body with balance and flexibility. Even the user's celerity is much better than the likes of an ordinary human. Enabling them to move with perfect agility, reflexes, speed, and accuracy. The user is able to move in any type of physical way flawlessly. They could be the finest dancer in the world, the best martial artist, the greatest athlete, etc Peak Human Sensory System: The user's natural five senses are pushed at the highest limits of human perfection; meaning that their sense of sight, touch, hearing, smell and taste are enhanced. An individual with this ability are capable of seeing further, acutely touching ink on a page, hear small sounds, have a smell capability similar to an animal and tasting accurately than normal members of their species. Phantasm Manipulation: The users of this power are able to commune with other worldly spirits and control them and their energies to any extent. The users are also able induce great amounts of fear into the hearts of others and use spirits to cause great chaos. The users can even control the souls of others when they are dead. 'Clan & Rank' N/A High school grade 14-15. Freshmen. 'What district do you live in?' D2 'Relationship' Jackie(Brother) Jen(Sister) 'Next time on YMRP!' Allies/Enemies Xia.jpg|Eva Eva Rose 'Rosey' McClaren: After fighting side by side with her and saving her life, Jupiter has grown a bit close to Eva as a firend seeing she is his first firend since he's got to this dump of a city. But he made one thing for sure he wasnt going to let no one hurt her. none 'Background' For centuries the Serizawa family held an reputation for giving birth to spawns of Ancident Egypt men. Being born in an family of an brother and sister it was hard to get attetion, Due to being the Spawn of Anubuis Zeus was outcasted by his family expect for his brother Jackie, his sister Jen and his loving mother Rebecca who had an druggy as an husband. His mother was from Planet Perisa who gave birth to him and eventually taught him about the value of life. She is shown to be quite the authority figure and is not afraid to scold him if she feels that he acts childish and too full of pride without regards to respecting life itself. Despite her harsh nature towards him she truly does love her kids and wants what best for them. Still not knowing Zeus had to wear an headband at all times due to his third eye, Zeus didnt learn about his powers until later on in life when his mother was killed in an car accident caused by his drugged father who knew there mother was powerless at the time, during this Zeus learned of his watcher within him, Sesshōmaru his spirt who taught him about his powers at an young age he later learned how to form his third eye into an symbol of the moon to repesent him. As his father then abused his three childern it took the help with Zeus to kill his own father in cold blood, he did it to save his dear sister who was being struck with an hard wire. As they where now orphans Zeus and his sister sent Jackie off to KC first to contact there aunt which was the reason Jackie was sent first to the city as they waited behind. Category:3rd Gen NPC